


Over The Mountains and Through the Subway Station To Grandmother’s House We Go

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: After a fight with his father, Nobuto heads somewhere he knows by heart.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 12





	Over The Mountains and Through the Subway Station To Grandmother’s House We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa everyone! 
> 
> Megumiai30 here with a new story. I wanted to create a story which captured the many sides of the children of 3-E. So I present you with this story, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I hope the Lord keeps you safe during this time of global pandemic.

Over The Mountains and Through the Subway Station To Grandmother’s House We Go

Nobuto sighed as he looked at the ground as he walked through the streets of Kunugigaoka. The seventeen year old had a fierce argument with his father about his future, and the two had exchanged some harsh words during their battle of words which the girls had tried to prevent to no avail. It ended with Nagisa shouting, “Get out of my house if you’re not willing to listen to me! Are you my son?”

A moment of silence flowed until Nobuto feeling completely justified shouted, “Fine! Maybe I’ll meet a father who actually supports me!” He looked back to see his father’s sky blue eyes broken at the same time they were teeming with hurt.

“Nobu-“ Nagisa tried to reopen peaceful talks with his son but he interrupted him.

“Whatever! Don’t look for me!” He marched out the front door and slammed it closed.

Nobuto walked with much regret, knowing that he inevitably hurt his father, but come to think of it, didn’t his father also hurt him too? All he said was he wanted to become a professor of a university in Tokyo. Maybe not among the top eight universities, but at Ipponbashi(Parody of Hitotsubashi U.) University after he had graduated from there. Was that too big of a dream?

Feeling mad towards his father, he decided to stay at his girlfriend’s place until he realized that they were out of town, and the Akabane family were a little busy at the moment, so he ultimately decided on going to the person who knew his father the most, except his mother, to stay until he could cool himself down to go back home.

His grandmother, Hiromi. He knew her house by heart, and so he went over a hill to the subway station.

He was lost in thought as he headed there.

Who was in the wrong? Him? His father? In the end, they were both in the wrong, and he knew it. The question was who would seek the other first. Being stubborn, Nobuto decided quite firmly that unless his father came to him, he wouldn’t seek him.

‘This stop is Higashi-Kunugigaoka…Higashi-Kunugigaoka…’

Nobuto got up from his seat and got off the metro train, walked through the ticket gate to his grandmother’s house. He knew the direction from heart and honestly, he would be lying if he said he didn’t take this route more than once. Visits to his grandparents’ were very common, primarily because the two houses were really close to one another.

He walked the familiar sidewalk towards his grandmother’s house, and in time, he reached the house where his father was brought up. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. He got one in time.

“Hello?” He heard a masculine voice answer the intercom, and he answered,

“Um, it’s me grandpa. Is grandma home with you?” He asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to leave his grandfather out.

But his grandfather gave him an unexpected answer by chuckling wisely, “Sure, I mean we’re two oldsters who are over seventy years old, we’re be bound to be home.”

Nobuto laughed. His grandfather had a sense of humor like no one other.

His grandfather opened the door, “Come in!”

Nobuto walked through the gate to the front door where his grandfather greeted him. “Nobu-kun, what brings you here?”

“Well…”

“Did you have a fight with your father, perhaps?” He heard an elderly woman’s voice coming from inside the room. He heard footsteps coming to the front door, and his grandfather stuck out his tounge patting him on the shoulder.

“Come in, son,” His grandfather said and motioned.

His grandmother smiled at him when she reached the front door, seeing her favorite(only) grandson, “Nobu-chan, welcome.”

He bowed slightly, “Hey grandma,” and took his shoes off to go in the house. When he did, Hiromi remarked, “My, you’ve grown more taller!”

Nobuto chuckled, “Well, last time I checked I was 184 cm. But grandma,” He smiled mischievously. 

His grandmother looked back at him with a curious face, “Yes?”

“You’ve gotten shorter.” He snickered jokingly, causing her to laugh. She reached up to pat his head, which she could still do and commented, snorting, “You’re right. You’ve grown very~ tall, my dear.”

He laughed. The three headed to the kitchen, where Nobuto took a seat in front of his grandmother, and his grandfather decided to head to the living room.

“So, did you have a fight with your father?” She got right to the point bluntly.

Nobuto sighed, “Well yes. We were talking about my future and tousan said no, and one thing led to another, we were at each others’ throats until we declared that we didn’t want to see each other, to be frank about it.”

Hiromi listened inventively, Nagisa wasn’t the one to pop his cap like that. But on the other hand, she noticed that he was extremely passionate about his children’s education, kinda like her, but in a good way… But then again, her son was turning forty-five this year…

“So should I just apologize and get it over with?” He asked abruptly.

“Huh?” Hiromi answered, coming back to reality.

Nobuto sighed, “You’re right, I should just apologize right? Tell him my dream and plan for my future was futile.”

Hiromi’s lips pursed into a smile, “Yes and no.”

“Huh?” Nobuto looked at his grandmother tentatively.

Hiromi chuckled, he looked so much like his father and mentioned it, “You know, you look so much like your father.”

Nobuto smiled, “Well, probably not like the original, but I still am thankful to have inherited this face from you guys.” He smiled at his grandmother, referring to the fact that his father and grandmother looked alike.

Hiromi looked at her grandson fondly, “Nobu-chan, your father is going to turn forty-five this year, and you have to understand, even though he and your mother are more open and accepting, there’s always going to be a generation gap that you both have to understand and accept to overcome. But, I have to say, I’m disappointed in both of you.” Nobuto’s face fell.

Hiromi reached out and caressed his cheek, “But, I’m proud because like your father that you have a dream to go after. Professor of Ipponbashi U? Go for it! But this is something I can do as your grandmother. Your father is responsible for you and as a result, is merely looking out for you.”

Nobuto tried with all his might to keep his feelings bottled in. Hiromi closed her eyes, “But that doesn’t mean I agree with what he did today, nor do I justify it. You both need mutual understanding. But on that topic, I do feel sorry for your father. You’ve heard of my misdeeds, haven’t you?”

He nodded after a moment of thought.

She let out, “Compared to that, your father is trying his best for you guys, and do you know how much he complements you and Ri-chan and shows you guys off to us? It’s annoying at times.” She scoffed and Nobuto had a good laugh at her grandmother’s acting.

“By the way, I don’t think he doesn’t care for you guys. As proof, here,” Hiromi browsed through her Line messages to show her grandson Nagisa’s messages with her:

Nagisa: Mom?

Hiromi: Yes, what is it, honey?

Nagisa: Could you leave me a message if Nobu-kun goes there so that I’ll know he’s safe?

Hiromi: Well yes, but is something wrong? Did you get into a fight?

Nagisa: Well… We were at each others’ throats until I said something stupid…

Hiromi: ;D Don’t you worry. I’ll be sure to leave you a message.

Nagisa: Thanks kaasan!

Nobuto sighed. They needed mutual understanding of each other, eh?

“I think you both need some time with each other. When was the last time you talked to each other, as in really talk to each other?” Hiromi asked sagely.

Nobuto smiled softly, “Well, not in a month. We’ve both been busy.”

Hiromi grinned, “Then do so, okay dear? I believe your father will come in a matter of moments now…” She reached over to Nobuto to hug him.

“Don’t worry about anything. Just let everything flow naturally. You two will get it over, I promise.”

Nobuto stood up so he could hug his grandmother properly. “Thanks grandma. By the way, when did you get so short?”

Hiromi snickered, “I had a regular health check, and turns out I’m 168 cm(5’6) tall now. Shorter than you and your neechan.”

Nobuto chuckled, “Sorry.”

Hiromi chuckled, “No worries. What do you expect? I’m already seventy-two this year. It’s natural.”

As they were hugging, a doorbell rang.

“Impeccable timing, don’t you think?” Hiromi remarked as she took Nobuto with her to the front door.

“Tousan…”

“Nobuto…” Breathed out a man who had blue hair and sky blue hair with facial features identical to him. 

Hiromi remarked casually while she walked back into the house, “Looks like my work’s done here. See you boys later!” She waved them good bye.

“Umm…Tousan…” Nobuto started awkwardly.

“Nobuto, I’m sorry. I was thinking too short. I probably should’ve talked to you about it more deeply first right? The truth is, I know how hard that path is. You know about my friend Yamanoi, who studied in Arizona. He became a professor after about seven years he came back to Japan with his PhD, and he told me that it was gruesome. I didn’t want you to go through that, but it looks like…” Nagisa motioned him to come closer so that he could whisper,

“I ended up being like your grandma back when I was in junior high.”

Nobuto chuckled and then tried to tell his father, “Umm, tousan. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. I had to understand…”

Nagisa cut him off, “Me too. You know what?” He asked his son.

“What?”

“Maybe you and I need to have a discussion about this plan of yours. Do you care to explain your plan? I’ll buy dinner at Shinokubo.” Nagisa suggested, handing out his hand to his son.

His son smiled and took his father’s hand in a handshake, “Okay.”

The two guys chuckled. They knew that whatever was between them had been solved and they had Hiromi to thank.

“Kaassan, we’ll see you later!” Nagisa shouted inside the house and Nobuto proceeded to put his shoes on as he prepared to go out.

Hiromi answered from the living room, “See you later!” 

Nagisa and Nobuto headed out of the familiar house to Shinokubo as they engaged into some serious and yet some light-hearted dad to son talk as the sun was setting over Tokyo. Hiromi chuckled back at home, she knew that her son’s family would reconcile in no time flat, and she was pretty thankful she was witnessing all of it.

Nagisa and Nobuto got on the metro train and the father felt old and short as he talked to his very tall son.


End file.
